Lost Soul
by monobear
Summary: Our four favorite hellions are still heading west when Hakkai runs over a girl. Now what does this girl have to do with Goku?
1. Running Over

IN TENKAI 500 YEARS AGO

"**Why are you waking me at this hour?"**

**"Sorry Kyo, but I just went to the real world with Tempou and I couldn't wait to tell you about it!"**

"**I stayed locked in my room all day and I could wait to tell you."**

"**Oh…I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you aren't allowed to leave this room."**

"**I know, I don't have any friends, I never leave this room, and I'm just so lonely."**

"**Kyo…Kyo! I promise I will be there for you! I am your friend and will always!"**

"**Night…Goku."**

"Saaaaaaaaaaanzoooooooooooo!"

"We will be in the town soon, and if you don't shut it, I won't buy lunch!"

"I'll be quiet…" Sanzo and his party are driving down a dirt road towards a town

"Stupid little monkey still can't go one minute without whining for food."

"Shut up you stupid kappa!"

"You two will both shut up or I will shoot!"

"Huh? Wah! Watch out Hakkai!"

Hakkai who wasn't exactly paying attention to the road suddenly sees a girl walking towards the town. "Hakaryu! Transform!" When the dust clears, a girl was unconscious on the ground. She had short black hair with a couple red streaks and a gold diadem on her forehead.

"Nnnnnnmmmmm…"

"She's waking up!"

The mysterious girl opens her eyes slightly. "Nnnnmmmmm…where…where am I?"

"You are in an inn in Jimotanu. You ok? You've been out for a whole day!"

"I apologize for running into you."

"It's…ok…"

"Here, drink this; it will make you feel better."

"I've done all I can by healing you; the rest is up to you."

"………I have to go!" She quickly sits up but pauses and holds her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Lay back down, you aren't going anywhere!"

"But I have to! My mas…"

"Your what?"

"…Never mind…" The girl lies back down. "Who…are you?"

"I'm Hakkai, and this is Goyjo and Sanzo. The guy in the corner is Goku."

"Speaking of Goku, he hasn't talked since we ran her over."

"I wonder why…"

"Hi! My name is…um…" The girl holds her head and shakes it in pain. "Ow! No my master would kill me!" She looks up at the surprised party. "I, uh, I have to go." She sat up, winced in pain, but got out of bed and ran out of the door.

"Wait!"

"Don't she's gone…"

"Goku? You ok buddy?"

"She…she seems so familiar…like I've seen her before somewhere."

"Who is that girl? She did say master…and isn't it strange she has a diadem that looks exactly like Goku's?"

"Who cares?"

"Sanzo!"

"…We will find out more about her in the morning, I got this strange feeling…"_The three Buddha's said a lost soul shall join the party west, but they didn't say who…only a feeling would tell…_"I'm going to get some sleep."

"Kay."

THE NEXT MORNING

"A girl with black hair and a gold diadem? Yeah, I know her."

"Can you please tell us about her?"

"And while you're at it, I would like the curry noodles, the fried octopus balls, the…OW!"

"Ignore the monkey, please answer the question."

"No one knows much about her; she comes to town once a week to buy some food and bandages. Then she leaves. We have sent men after her, but they never return, some say she is a demon luring people to her master."

"Why do you say master?"

"Well, she sometimes comes with a black eye or other injury, other times she comes with shackles around her wrists, or marks like if she was tied up. And she also talks about a master a lot."

"Can you show us where she lives?"

"No, I can't, but I can tell you where. Just west of here, there is a huge rock with a willow tree next to it, very nice spot to picnic, but there is a house behind the tree."

"Thank you, and can you get two helpings of friend squid and five helpings of curry noodles to go?"

"Yes sir."

The Sanzo party traveled to the house behind the willow tree. "Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

"C'mon already, lets go in." They enter the gloomy house.

"It smells like someone died."

"I don't see anyone."

"Hello? Who is it?" The girl enters from the shadows with a bandage around her shoulder.

"Hello Miss. I was wondering if we could talk."

"…Fine."

"The people in town say that you live here. Is that true?"

"…No."

"Do you have any mother or father?"

"…No, I don't have any family or friends. I am all alone."

"She…she sounds so familiar."

"**Goku? Why do you leave my every day?"**

"**Cause I cant stay in here, it is so boring."**

"**But you are my only friend! I'm so lonely when you aren't here."**

"**I'm sorry Kyo, I promise to stay with you once and a while."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise!"**

"And I never kept it, I always left her alone…"

"Goku?"

"You…you sound like…Kyo! You're Kyo!"

The girl blinked.

"Kyo! It's me! Goku!"

"Go…ku…"

"Yes! Where have you been?"

"What's going on?"

"When I lived in heaven, I lived with my best friend, but no one liked her. When I took my limiter off, she did to! We were both punished; we forgot everything and were locked away!"

"Go…ku…"

"Kyo! Don't you remember? I brought you in a leaf and you slept with it cause it reminded you have close we were…but then…then I stopped visiting…"

"Go…NO! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You sure this is the right person?"

"Positive!"

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Master!"

"Kyo, introduce me to your…guests…bring them to me!"

"Yes…master…please follow me…"

"Follow her, it want to see this, master."

Kyo lead the Sanzo party to a large room big a throne. "That will be all Kyomi, you may leave."

"Yes master."

Kyo left. A demon appeared on the throne. "Welcome, to my home. My name is Hamiamo"

"What have you done with Kyo?"

"Why, I set her free! I found her locked up in Mount Chikomi. So helpless, but so young, I brought her here and cast a spell on her. She has no clue who she is, but she does whatever I say, even though she still has knowledge. Good way to have sex anyway…"

"You raped her?"

"Yes, and she couldn't do a thing to stop me."

"You bastard!"

"Don't attack Goku."

"Sanzo?"

"Hahaha! Pathetic little ape, I my domain, you can't attack me, I was born immortal! And you can't escape! Only I can choose who comes and goes."

Sanzo shots, and it hits Hamiamo. "Hahaha! I told you I was immortal. You are now to live here. If you don't, I'll put a spell on you to."

The Sanzo party was out of options, and wandered the halls of the mansion like place. "What do we do?"

"Sanzo, any ideas?"

"Yes, we must find Kyo."

"Look! A door!" The Sanzo party looks through the door and sees Hamiamo hurting Kyo.

"You little bitch! You are supposed to bring humans, not the Sanzo party!"

"I'm sorry! The must have followed me!"

"That's no excuse!" Hamiamo chains a bleeding Kyo to the wall.

"That's it, I've been through enough, and I'm going to hurt you like never before!"

"No!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"…Cause the Sanzo party could be in your room!"

"That's right…I didn't tell them they couldn't go there." He moves away. "I'm gonna find them, lock them up in a spare room, and come back to you later." Hamiamo leaves another way.

The Sanzo party enters the room. "Kyo! Kyo, are you ok?"

"You! Go, run! He is going to steal your soul!"

"Not without you!" Goku fiddles with the locks.

"It's no good, they are special locks, and they can only be opened by the one who closed them."

"Than we will make him!"

"Didn't you hear? We can't threaten him cause he is immortal!"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"The…the Matan scripture…"

"What! I'm not giving it…oh! I understand. But you will still be under a spell…"

"I can get master to come back, and go to the soul room; he keeps all his souls there. Get mine, if I have it back, then the 'spell can be broken.'"

"So he doesn't know any spells, he steals souls."

"Yes. I can get him to take his time with me while you get it."

"But you will still be hurt!"

"It's happened before, I'll live. I don't remember you, but you must be good!"

"…Fine."

"Go outside, once I get him, go!"

"Kay!"

"MASTER! MASTER, THEY ARE IN HERE! Go!"

The Sanzo party leaves the room. Hamiamo enters. "Ok…huh? They aren't here. YOU BITCH!" He slapped her. "I'm gonna take my time torturing you for this! And I will do it now!"

"C'mon, lets go!" The party walks down the halls. "Look Sanzo! A room!" They look in the room.

"There are many bottles…they must have souls in them!"

"Look for Kyo's her real name is Sam Kyomi"

"Kay." The party looks and looks, and finds an old bottle with a glowing object inside.

"Here it is! Lets go before she can't hold him off." They return to the room with Kyo in it. Sanzo starts to whisper a prayer or something.

"Goyjo! Hold Goku back, or he could run in at any moment."

Goyjo holds Goku with one hand and covers his eyes with another.

"**Goku? What did you do?"**

"**Nataku is trying to kill me, and I can't defend."**

"**I'll help!"**

"**But we can't like this."**

"**Then we will take our diadems off."**

"**But we will get in trouble."**

"**Then I will, by myself."**

"**Kyo…Kyo, I'll do it with you!"**

"**But…"**

"**No Kyo, I'll do anything for you."**

"…**You ready?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**On the count of three! One, two, three!"**

_Everything went black, and next I remember being locked up in Mount Gogyou._

"SHITAMO KANAMU TAMEKA!"

Hamiamo saw the scripture coming. "So you figured it out, well then, I'll leave you with a present." He unlocked Kyo with a wave of a hand and pulled of her limiter. The scripture caught him and turned him to stone where Sanzo shot him and the statue crumbled.

"Her limiter! He took it off!"

Kyo was glowing and moaning. Than let out a howl. Now what stood before them was a very angry youkai. "Grrrrrr"

"What do we do?" Kyo jumped and punched Goyjo, which knocked him out in one blow.

"She…is so strong!"

Hakkai put up a barrier to protect him and Goku. Kyo went through that easily and knocked out Hakkai.

A light appeared. "Hold her."

Goku, confused, ran to her and held her hand. "KYO, STOP IT!"

Kyo paused, and her limiter suddenly appeared on her forehead again and she fell into Goku's arms. Goku lay her down and saw Kanzeon Bosatsu stand in front of him and Sanzo.

"Who…who are you and where did you come from?"

"I am The Merciful Goddess! I am the one who placed your limiter on when you battled Rikudo."

"Then you must be the one who put Kyo's limiter back on."

"Yes, that would be me. And that girl is a very special one, even more powerful than you Goku."

"Wha?"

"Many years of abuse and order, and having no clue who she was. All she knew was that one-day a group of men would save her from this terrible fate. Right, Sanzo?"

"She is the one…"

"She has been too much, Sam Kyomi, I lift your punishment or unhappiness."

Hakuryu appeared in a jeep form. "C'mon Goku, we need to get them to Jimotanu, especially Goyjo; I think his ribs are broken again…"

"…Ok…"

BACK IN JIMOTANU

"She hasn't awoken yet; she has a broken arm and barely has a pulse."

"Sanzo, what did you mean by 'she is the one'?"

"Before we started our journey, the three Buddha's told me that a lost soul would be the key to beating Gyumaoh."

"I wonder how?"

"Guys! Maybe she isn't waking up because Hamiamo died and she is still under the spell."

"It isn't a spell you dimwit! Hamiamo steals souls."

"Try freeing her soul from the bottle."

Hakkai took out the cork from the bottle and the glowing blob came out. It wandered around a little bit, but eventually sought out Kyo and drove into her mouth. "…HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyo sat up gasping for air. Then she looked around at the men in the room. "You…saved me…where…am I? The last thing I remember was crying, then a big man came and freed me. He smiled and…then everything went blank…"

"Kyo!" Goku ran to Kyo and wrapped his arms around her. "Kyo…I'm so glad you are all right."

"Who are you? Don't touch me!"

"She must not remember what happened the last couple of years."

"Goku, try rebooting her memory."

"**Do you have any idea how many people you two killed?"**

"**I'm sorry! It was my entire fault, don't blame Goku!"**

"**That is no excuse, but if you want, Goku will have a less drastic punishment."**

"…**That's fine."**

"**Now, we will need to talk, so please stay seated."**

"**Kyo…I'm…I'm sorry about this…"**

"**You didn't do anything wrong. You have a life, I got nothing."**

"**All right, the punishments are decided, Son Goku, you will forget everything about your life and will be locked up in Mount Gogyou. And Sam Kyomi, you will have the same punishment, but if you are ever to be freed, you will never be happy and will be miserable!"**

"**No!"**

"**Goku, it's ok…"**

"**No it isn't, please think this over!"**

"**Our decisions are final!"**

"**Kyo! I promise one day, I will find you! Then you will never be miserable!"**

"**Promise?"**

"**This time, I will keep it!"**

"Kyo! I promised I would find you, and I did! You will never be miserable again!"

"………!"

"Remember Kyo? Remember the time I helped you escape from your room and…"

"And the jury found us, I was sent to a new place where you didn't know of…"

"Yes! And I looked for three days straight and found you in the jail cell crying…"

"I was so happy you found me…you…you are Goku…"

"Yes Kyo! I missed you so much!"

"Goku, I missed you too."

"Sniff it is so cute!"

"Shut up Goyjo!"

"Kyo, remember the dream you had many years ago?"

"Yeah, I think, I'm support to go with you, right?"

"We leave tomorrow, so rest up. Goku, she needs to sleep."

"…Fine…night Kyo." The Sanzo party leaves the room as Kyo instantly falls asleep.

"Goku has a crush! Goku has a crush!"

"Shut it you stupid kappa!"

"Well, I got to admit, Kyo is kinda hot…"

"Well, look who it is, the Sanzo party!"

"Kougaiji? And the rest of you!"

"What your Merciful Goddess never mentioned is that we also know about Kyomi."

"She is the only one who can stop Gyumaoh, and we can't let that happen for Kou-sama's sake!"

"Hiyas Sanzoooo!"

"You brought the little pest along I see…"

"What do you want?"

"Kyomi of course!"

Yaone and Dokugakuji already seemed to find her and bring her back. "Got her sir!"

"Lets go!"

"No! You can't take Kyo!"

"Just watch us!" The Kougaiji party shimmered and disappeared.

"KYO!"

"Calm down Goku, they just took her to their castle."

"Why should I calm down?"

"We have been on the road for a while, and their castle is just a couple days away."

"We will leave after lunch if you want."

"No lunch! We leave now!"

_Goku refusing lunch, he must care for her dearly. _"Fine, Goyjo, get lunch to go, we will meet you here in ten minutes."

IN GYYMAOH'S CASTLE

"Have you brought the girl?"

"Yes, she is locked away in the dungeons, and Lirin has been watching her, I think she is bored."

"We are going to shimmer the lab and Gyumaoh to another castle further west; you will stay here and move along with the Sanzo party."

"Yes."

"You must not let the Sanzo party get near her."

"Yes."

"Good boy, now farewell."

Gyukumen Koushu and half the castle disappeared. Kougaiji walked to the dungeon where Lirin was sitting. "How is she?"

"Dokugakuji chained her so she couldn't escape, but she is still sleeping."

"Lirin, I'm going to a meeting with Nii, I want you to look after her, you can play with her when she wakes up, but don't mention the Sanzo party, I'll bring you something to eat, ok?"

"Okies onii-chan!"

Meanwhile, the Sanzo party has driven for two days when they got to the castle. "Wow! Nice place."

"C'mon guys, we need to get Kyo out of there!"

"Calm down Goku, we will get her no matter what!"

"Lets go!" They enter the castle.

Back in the dungeons. "Nnnmmmmmm…huh? Where am I now?"

"You're awake! My name is Lirin and I wanna play!"

"Where is Goku?"

"Probably trying to save you, look, it wasn't my idea to kidnap you. I like you!"

"You seem nice too…I'm Kyo."

"Wanna play?"

"I can't exactly, kinda chained here."

"In this castle you play with your mind, you don't need hands."

"Kay…"

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure! But why did you kidnap me?"

"I told you, I didn't want to, but onii-chan said something about you are the chosen one. Don't know what that means, anyway, chess or poker?"

Back to the Sanzo party. "I don't see anything, just lots and lots of wires." They hear someone coming, so they hide.

"What are you going to do with her Nii Jenyi?"

"Your mother says that she is the chosen one, didn't you listen?"

"She isn't my mother! She trapped my real mother!"

"Yes, you visit Rasetsunyo everyday, don't you?"

"Answer the question Nii."

"Well, we are going to destroy her!"

"How?"

"Throw her in the tube with electrodes and destroy her heart. We will go threw her memories and destroy them till she is just a shell."

"Can't you do something less harsh? Lirin and her seem to love playing together."

"Do you want your mother to be freed?"

"Yes, but I care for Lirin!"

"Well, no, there isn't another way; we will have to do it immediately!"

Sigh- "Fine, I'll ask Doku to get her."

"We will have to bring the lab back though. I'll contact Wang and Huang."

The men disappear and the Sanzo party starts to wander the hall again. "So she is the chosen one, that's what Kanzeon Bosatsu was talking about."

"What is the chosen one?"

"The chosen one is suppose to be the most powerful thing out there, more powerful than the gods or even Buddha! I'm pretty sure they want to stop her from destroying Gyumaoh so they are destroying her, like what Chin Yisou tried to do to me, but it sounds much worse than destroying her."

"They are doing something worse then dead Goku; they are going to experiment on her once they destroy her."

"No! We can't let that happen!"

"What do you think we are doing?"

"It also seems that this is where they tried to revive Gyumaoh, but they knew we were coming so the moved him and the one trying to revive him. It seems like Kougaiji's half-mother."

"Kyo…"

Back in the dungeons. "Checkmate, I win again!"

"Your really good Kyo."

"Yeah, even though I never played this or poker before."

"So, are really the chosen one?"

"I don't think I am, I heard that a group of priests destroyed the chosen one, but that may be false."

"Where did you here that from?"

"The demon Hamiamo, the one who freed me and tortured me."

"Sorry to here that."

"It's ok, the Sanzo party killed him."

"Yay!"

"Hello Lirin, I see she is up."

"Hi Doku! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Lirin, but Lord Kougaiji orders her to be destroyed."

"What! But what did I do?"

"You are a threat to Gyumaoh, I apologize, I don't want to do this, but Nii said to. Please move Lirin."

"No! She is my friend, I must protect her…huh? Let go Yaone!"

Yaone holds Lirin. "Lirin! Stop this!"

"I'm sorry Kyomi." Dokugakuji puts a chain on her leash-like thing around her neck and started to lead her off.

_Goku! Please help me Goku!_

They eventually get to a lab, where they unchain her, stick electrodes on her naked body, and put her in a tube of yellowish liquid. "Lets see here, her strongest memory is Goku."

"**Hi! Konzen-sama says my name is going to be Son Goku, what is yours?"**

"**I…don't have one…"**

"**I know, I'll name you! Lets see, you cry a lot, but you are pure… I know! You will be named Kyomi! Kyo for short. And your last name will be…Sam, cause it is short of isamu and that mean high-spirited!"**

"**Sam…Kyomi…"**

"Lets change that memory around a little."

"**Hi! Konzen-sama says my name is going to be Son Goku, what is yours?"**

"**I…don't have one…"**

"**I know, I'll name you! Lets see, you are an ass, but you are stupid…I know! You will be named Ketsuba! And your last name will be…Dai, cause it is short of daiben, which means shit!"**

"**Dai…Ketsuba…"**

"**Yes, it suits you because no one likes you! In fact, we all hate you!"**

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

"It's working sir, she is starting to brake! I have changed all of her memories; they are going one at a time."

"Lets go back to Gykumen Koushu."

"Yes Nii."

Back to the Sanzo party. "God, we have been walking forever and we still can't find her."

Lirin runs down the hall towards them crying.

"Huh? Lirin, what's wrong?"

"You! You got to help me; they took her…she's in the tube! I can't protect my friend!"

"We are to late! They are destroying her!"

"It's never to late! Lirin, show us her."

"Follow me, and stay quiet." Lirin shows them a secret passageway that leads to a big room with Kyo in the tube. "There she is."

"Nyoibou!" Goku summons his weapon and hit the tube.

"The tube can't be broken, there is a mechanical lock somewhere, if we find it, I can probably unlock the tube. But we must hurry, every second her memories will be destroyed."

"**Kyo, I will always be there to protect you!"**

"**Promise Goku?"**

"**Promise!"**

"One of her memories is being changed."

"**Ketsuba, I'm bored so I'm going to tell Konzen that you hurt me and he will make you suffer!"**

"**But why?"**

"**Cause I said so!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kyo!"

"Goku, help us look, if we don't get her out of there, she's doomed!"

"Found it!" Goyjo waves the others to come.

"Mother is going to hate me more if I do this, but I don't care, I hate her too! Lets see…the clue is Nii birthday date, 71285, which should do it!" The case opens and Kyo falls out.

"Got ya!" Goyjo caught Kyo and a siren sounded.

"UNOTHORIZED TIME, INTRUDER, INTRUDER!"

"Run guys!"

"Hakuryu! Transform!" The little dragon transformed and the party and Lirin hopped in and drove off.

"Drop me off here; I need to go to my room." Hakuryu stopped, Lirin got out and rant to a door.

"Go! Go! Go!" They sped to the front door.

"Don't you even think about it?" Kougaiji jumped in the jeep. "She is a threat to everyone…whoa!"

Sanzo pushed him out and they drove to Kario, a nearby town. They got to an inn where they put her on the bed. "She is alive, but probably has terrible memories or us now."

"They probably changed the memory of when I helped her pick a name."

Kyo woke up with a start. "No!" She looked around, got out of bed, and put on some clothes they lay out for her. Then she looked around and eyed Goku. "You!"

"Me? What did I do? Don't look so angry."

"Goku, her memories have changed, she probably thinks you are bad or something."

"He is bad all right! He hurt me, called me names, and tried to kill me!"

"I…didn't do anything."

"Stop lying you ass." She charged at him, he dodged, putting a dent in the wall. "How dare you name me Ketsuba!"

"But I didn't, your name is Kyo, someone changed your memories. Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, the ass I hate. INFERNO OR THE WIND!"

"Yes, she is the chosen one all right, that is one of the attacks." A wind swept through the room, and a fire circled around Goku. Hakkai butted in and put up a barrier.

"Sanzo! Can't you do anything?"

Sanzo nodded, and started to chant. The fire and wind died down, leaving a surprised Kyo. Suddenly, she fell. "Kyo!" Goku ran to her and put her on the bed.

"This sutra will erase the memories the scientists put in and replace them with the real ones. It might take a while, so we better relax. C'mon Goku, lets leave her alone."

"No, I want to stay with her."

Sanzo paused. "Fine, but bandaged her arm up again, remember, it is still broken and she used it during the quick battle."

"…Ok…" As they older men left the room, Goku went to the table nearby and grabbed the bandages. "Kyo…I…I will protect you from them!"

The next morning, Goyjo came in with some food, where he saw Goku sitting on the bed asleep and Kyo's head on his lap. "He really loves her…"

THREE DAYS LATER

"Goku, wake up!"

"Breakfast already?"

"No, Kyo is awake!"

Goku suddenly awoke and ran to her room. "Kyo?"

Kyo was sitting up in bed with one arm in bandages. She was eating some fried octopus. "Huh? Oh, hi Goku!"

"You aren't going to try and kill me?"

"Why would I do that?"

Goku beamed, and ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh Kyo it is really you! I missed you so much!"

"Everything is a blur, all I can remember is talking with Lirin and Doku and a woman coming, them taking me to that lab, and then forcing me in that tube.

"How you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh hi Goyjo, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, earlier, I asked how big her boobs were, and she slapped me."

"Ready to go?"

"What?"

"Kyo mentioned hearing them moving further west. We better start moving as soon as we can."

Kyo hopped out of the bed and started to the door. "Hmmm, so I'm traveling with you guys now."

"Seems like it."

"Maybe Goku, you could tell me more about my past…"

"Sure!"

Sanzo, Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai, and now Kyo, this is going to be interesting.

"West then?"

"West it is!"


	2. Cold Memories

"Morning, humph! I hate morning!"

Sanzo rolled around, now facing a sleeping boy, about eighteen, on the opposite bed, snoring.

"Wake up you stupid chimp!" Sanzo threw his pillow at the boy.

"Huh? Breakfast already?"

Sanzo sighed. "Yes, get dressed Goku, we need to get going."

Sanzo threw a shirt to Goku; he took it and put it on.

"Sanzo…I, need to tell you something, but I don't want anyone else to know…"

"What?"

"Oh, um, never mind."

"Hurry up, we need to wake the others."

Goku ran to the next room, Sanzo wasn't surprised he wanted to see Kyo; he just went to the room down the hall.

"Kyo?"

Goku entered the dim room; he walked to the bed in the center.

"Kyo, wake up"

He approached the bed, a girl much like Goku, only a couple years younger, was curled up in a ball, and her hair lay flat against her back.

"Kyo? You ok?" he gently touched her shoulder.

Kyo's reflex suddenly awoken, she punches him in the stomach.

"Huff!" Goku fell back on the floor holding his stomach. "Ouch!"

Kyo awoke to Goku's swears, and noticed what she had done. "Goku? You ok, sorry, kinda a reflex"

She hopped out of bed and helped Goku off the ground and to her bed. "Sorry, I was having a nightmare."

"Hamiamo's dead, and I wont let Kougaiji get you."

"I know, but slowly my years with Hamiamo are returning, it frightens me, and then there is that," Kyo point to the wall opposite her bed.

On the wall, painted in blood, were the words…

I FREED YOU, BROUGHT YOU TO MY HOME AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I WILL RETURN, AFTER ALL, YOU ARE MINE!

"Creepy! Did you tell Sanzo?"

"No, I'm afraid he will just say its just a youkai trying to scare me, everyone want to get to me after all," Kyo looks at her hands, "I have the power that not even I know about, and…and I'm afraid Goku!" A tear trickled down her check.

Goku just stared at the girl, he just recently remembered her from heaven, and his best friend who took the blame for the rampage they went on, she went through too much. "Kyo…" He couldn't hold it in, he gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'm here for you, I'll believe you."

"Goku? Kyo? Breakfast is getting cold. "Hakkai stood in the doorway. "Huh? Kyo? You're crying. What's wrong?"

Goku and Kyo told Hakkai everything.

"…I see, well, we both know Sanzo would never say that, and I also would be afraid, Kyo, if someone could seduce you, they could have power like no other, we are all here for you, no way is anyone going to kidnap you for there own twisted reasons, now come down for breakfast."

The group went to the kitchen, but as they left, a wind blew through the room, a shimmering form appeared.

"Hmmm, she has the Sanzo party to protect her, I'm pretty sure I need to get this the next step…"

---Kougaiji's castle---

"Lirin hasn't said much lately, after the Sanzo party broke in and took back Kyomi, she seems lonely most of the time."

"_I know they are talking about me, but I can't tell them I was part of Kyo's escape, I really do miss having someone my age to talk to."_

"Lady Lirin? You want to leave this castle and go shopping?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Yaone, no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"_Now I know something is wrong._ Say, Lirin, why don't we talk, I promise whatever you say won't leave this room."

"Yaone, I miss Kyo! I didn't want her to die, so I helped Sanzo find her! But if onii-chan found out, he would be mad, oh Yaone, what do I do?"

"You, helped her escape? Well, I guess I don't blame you, how about we go find her?"

"Really? Oh Yaone, you're the greatest!"

Meanwhile, in Kougaiji's room. "How could she escape? The Sanzo party could never of known Nii's birthday!"

"Hmm, your heart is weak, you will become a perfect host!"

"Wha?" A cold wind surrounded Kou.

---Back in the Town---

"Is that so? Well, I would keep your eyes out, we all will in fact" Sanzo ruffled her hair. "You're the only sane one in this group, but more importantly, the Merciful Goddess wants me to tutor you, to find out more about your past and your title as chosen one."

"Hey! Why aren't you this nice to me?"

"Cause she doesn't piss me off all the time, she is quiet, and doesn't whine for food 24/7!"

"Oh c'mon Sanzo, you do care for him, you just don't admit it! Now, can we have rice, miso soup, and omelets?"

"What's so special about this chosen one anyway?"

"Goku, the chosen one is born every 10000 years"

"But I'm immortal, so is there going to be one in the next 10000 years?"

"After the chosen one's heart is broken, the chosen one should die, but that's why you're so special Kyo, you are immortal, and there is also the fact that the chosen ones are supposed to be boys, but a prophecy claims that there will be a girl, who would be all powerful, and shall be the last chosen one. That must be you, but many people and demons believe that this prophecy was written as a warning."

"A warning? But I would never hurt anyone."

"Some believe that the world will be destroyed. I never really thought about this till recently, but I believe that is not true."

"Doesn't it also say the female chosen one should find a lover?"

"A WHAT?"

"Yes Goyjo, the female should find a lover, once they seal their love with…umm"

"That part of the prophecy is missing, but if they seal their love with whatever, the powers of the chosen ones will banish…"

"…Along with the birth of anymore chosen ones."

"But that doesn't explain why so many are after me."

"It isn't written, but some say that if you seduce the chosen one, just once, the power will be all theirs. Some also say that can also work by breaking the chosen ones heart."

"Understand now?"

"Yay! The food is here!" Goku shoves down the omelets.

"I want everything!" The Sanzo-ikkou turned to see a familiar carrot-top yelling at the waiter.

"But Miss, we don't have enough food to serve you and everyone else."

"Well then make more! I'm hungry and I came here to get food!"

Sanzo sighed, Lirin's ears perked up a bit, and she saw Sanzo and ran to him.

"Hiya droopy eyes!" she smiled. "Kyo! You're better!" Lirin ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "Lirin was so worried about you!"

"Has anyone found out about what you did?"

"No, I did tell Yaone though, she said I was acting strange."

Yaone walked to the Sanzo party and bowed "Ohio, how are you this morning?"

After the quick hellos, Sanzo, Hakkai, Goyjo, and Yaone sat down.

"So you're going to tell Kyo her destiny?"

"We kinda already summed it up in a couple sentences, but yes."

"I'm not much when it comes to history, but Kyo seems different…"

Yaone stared off toward the kids, Goku was chasing Kyo and Lirin was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Her past is what worries me, how was she born I mean, before she was brought to heaven."

Kyo's eyes were always dark, like black pearls. But what Yaone noticed was that they were growing lighter, now it was a moldy brown, almost yellowish.

Hakkai wondered "Yaone, this morning, and a couple other mornings, Kyo would wake up with a threatening message written with blood on the wall. Do you think…?"

"I'm pretty sure, if my theory is right, it will turn gold like Goku's and stay that way. Hamiamo knew somehow that she was linked to Goku."

"What's your theory? _I can't believe I'm working with an enemy!"_

"I used to live in the same town as Hamiamo. He was very smart, always fascinated with history when he was human. I don't know what happened, but he turned into a demon without killing one person in his life." She took out a pen and drew something on a napkin. "He went mad, killing everyone in sight, but finally realized he wasn't turning back. Then he remembered a story about two demons locked up in two mountains, one was found…" She looked at Goku. "The other was supposedly a myth." She looked at Kyo, now climbing a tree to get to the butterfly.

"Hamimao must have believed that, he claimed to be the one who found Kyo."

"He did, and when he found her, he intended to free her, hoping that she would join him on a world quest to find a cure. Then he had a premonition, a power, and a power that no one could control coming out of an eight year old girl. He saw her memories, just figures, but more then what Kyo could see (she saw nothing). The girl when she was older, with a boy by a waterfall, they kissed and Hamiamo realized that she must be of some importance."

"Say Yaone, how do you know all of this?"

"He came back to town with her following, yes, I met Kyo before, Hamiamo hadn't bother to take the chains off, poor thing, wearing a ragged shirt and tattered pants, caring all those chains. Hamiamo told me what he saw, that's when I told him about the prophecy. I remember him studying, and then hearing news about a boy living with a Sanzo, They left town and I haven't hear from him until last year." She looked at Lirin. "Lirin and I were shopping, when a man in a tattered cloak came to me, it was Hamiamo, he told me how he planned to find the boy from the prophecy, then he went away."

Goku and Lirin were fighting now; Kyo was trying to calm them down.

"But how does this involve Goku?"

"Hamiamo asked me who the other one in the mountain was. I knew that, but when I told him, he nodded as if something made sense. I think he wants to control the powers of both Kyomi and Goku…"

"What the hell?" Goku was staring in utter shock as a tree out of nowhere fell towards Kyo.

"Kyo! Move!"

Kyo just stood there as if she saw something, she looked kinda scared, and Hakkai ran to her and put up a chi barrier just in time.

"Kyo! You almost got killed! Huh?" Hakkai sensed a force, he looked around, and a wind blew, colder than normal. He winced. "Kyo, do you sense that too?"

She turned to him, her eyes were now a dark yellowish color, and they were in tears. "Arigato everyone for being helping me, but I don't want you to get hurt." She bolted.

"Kyo!" Before anyone could react, Goku ran after her.

"_What the hell just happened? The tree falling…bloody messages…something is wrong here."_

Goku ran till late at night, he started walking back to the inn.

"Hello?" Goku stopped he ran to an alleyway where he saw Kyo. "Kyo! I…" a figure was standing behind her.

"So you came after all? You never change you little brat!"

Kougaiji stepped out from the shadows.

"Kougaiji? I better stand my ground and wait for now…" 

"It took a while to finally get you to listen, who would of known that forced premonitions could almost kill you?"

"So you did try and kill me!"

"I was actually aiming for that little friend of yours, what's his name?"

Kyo looked at the ground "Goku…"

"Ah yes, that's right! Son Goku, oh well, I wanted to break the tie between you two, but you figured it out."

Kou lifted her chin she looked into his cold eyes. "You helped them kill me, didn't you?"

"…Yes master."

"_Master? But Hamiamo's dead."_

"Like the body I decided to possess? Imagine, me prince of the youkai. Kougaiji couldn't do a thing to stop me!"

"But you died master, how?"

"I'm immortal, you can't kill my soul by destroying my body." Hamiamo lifted her off the ground by the arm. "You little brat!" he threw her against the wall. "Don't try to resist, it will just hurt you more."

Kyo rubbed her head. "What do you want with Goku?"

Hamiamo smiled "nothing you will ever find out!" he held a firm grip to one of her wrists and tied the other to a pipe behind them.

"What are you doing to her?"

Goku couldn't stand watching much longer, he stood with his Nyoibou ready in the middle of the alley.

"Goku!"

"So you were here for our little chat huh? Well, you can't stop what I'm going to do to you!" thin lights came out of his hand and bound Goku's arms, legs, and mouth, Goku lost balance and fell.

"There! That should hold you." He tied Kyo's other hand to the pipe, leaving both teens totally helpless. He stood over Kyo.

"I've waited long for this!" He said using his long nails to cut a slit on Kyo's chin. He licked the trickling blood. "Yum." Then with a slash, he cut her shirt down the middle.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me…!" Hamiamo gave her a kiss, stopping her question.

Goku looked her shaking, he couldn't move and inch.

Hamiamo took his lips away from a startled Kyo. He started to undo her pants when he felt her kick his back.

"Heh, you think you can stop me?"

"She seems a little tied up now, so we will do the honors!" Sanzo, Goyjo and Hakkai stood in the alleyway, staring at him.

"Guys!"

Hakkai somehow undid the light energy binding Goku, furious; Goku grabbed his Nyoibou and attacked Hamiamo. "Get out of Kuwaiti's body!"

"What's that noise?" a man from the town turned the corner.

"Fine, you win for now, but I'll get her in the end!" Kou suddenly fell and a shimmering light came out, zooming into the man's mouth. The man wobbled a bit, but finally smiled. "I'll go, but I'll take her with me." The man grabbed her arm and they both disappeared.

"Kyo!"

Goku ran to the missing pipe area, and looked helplessly at the gap. "I, I couldn't protect her…"

"Don't worry Goku, we will find her, promise!"

"Kyo…"


	3. Betrayl

Goku looked at the scenery, they have been on the road for a week now and they still haven't found the man or Kyo.

"Goku, pass me another beer."

Goku threw the half-breed a can, which was unusual, for Goku usually would refuse and that would start a fight. Sanzo looked back at the two troublemakers.

"Goku, just calm down, we'll find her."

Goku couldn't take it anymore "You said that everyday! If you haven't noticed, we haven't found her yet!" he was crying now.

Sanzo paused, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Bakasaru, we will find her, but we don't know where she is. Now sleep, I know you haven't for days now."

Goku nodded, it was true, and he snuggled into the corner of the jeep and closed his eyes. "I will find you Kyo, so don't worry." He fell into a deep sleep.

---Tamonahi Caves---

Kyo just listened to the water hitting the rocks below her; she was in a cave, much like the one Hamiamo found her in, only there were no bars blocking her way out. Her ankles were chained to the cold stone like the one she was sitting on. There was no light to be found in this chamber, and Hamiamo was off to a town to buy some food. She leaned back against the damp rock and closed her eyes, trying to listen for somebody to help her. Nothing. She let the darkness surround her, and lead her to dreams. Dreams of being with the Sanzo party and not worrying about someone trying to kidnap her. But none of these dreams would ever come true, not unless she found a lover.

Suddenly, everything went white. She was standing in a garden; everything was in bloom and harmony. She saw two boys running to a shack in the middle of the garden. Kyo gathered her strength and followed the boys. Inside the shack was a little girl with long black hair talking to the boys. She could now see their faces, a happy boy with a gold limiter on the head. It was Goku at a younger age. And another boy, covered in bandages and his hair was in a bun. They were talking to the girl, suddenly, they turned and saw Kyo. She gasped, the girl was she.

"Why are you just sitting there? No one is going to rescue you."

"I can't escape."

The kids all laughed. "Of course you can! You can do anything if just try. You are the chosen one after all."

The mysterious boy took her hand. "Kyo, just letting yourself get lost in thoughts of freedom won't make you free. Just relax and imagine the chains around your ankles to be something else."

"Like spaghetti!"

"All you need to do is imagine something to be something else, and it will happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" the younger Kyo beamed. "Look, I'll imagine that rose to be a meat bun!" the other kids looked at the rose. There was a bright light, and a meat bun appeared.

"See! You can do it!"

Kyo smiled, "thanks, but who are you?" she looked at the mysterious boy holding her hand.

"Me? I'm Nataku; I am part of your past and you and Goku need to awaken me to save the world."

"Wha? But how?"

"C'mon Nataku! Lets go to Tempou's library, there must be something there!"

The two boys ran off, leaving Kyo and young Kyo alone.

"Why don't you go?"

The little girl sat on the bed in the room. "I'm not allowed to leave this room. Goku and Nataku visit me a lot, but I have to stay here." She looked at Kyo. "Go, you need to find your friends before it is to late."

"To late? To late for what!"

The little Kyo smiled, and disappeared. Everything started to disappear. Kyo opened her eyes. She looked around, no one was there, and she was back in the caves. "To late for what?" She looked at the shackles around her ankles. _Just image my shackles as something else? Like spaghetti? _

A light surrounded her ankles, when it disappeared, strands of spaghetti surrounded her ankles. _I am the chosen one, and I can do anything if I try._ Kyo stood up and ran out of the cave.

---Amotina (a town)---

"Hey Sanzo, can I have that?" Goku pointed to a selection of meat buns.

"Fine, but only because you haven't eaten in days. And you better share them with Goyjo!" He went up to the woman selling them. "Ten meat buns please."

"Hey Sanzo, don't forget the beer." Goyjo motioned to a man selling alcohol.

Sanzo nodded, and went to the alcohol stand. "Thirty cans please."

"Don't forget sake!" Hakkai smiled.

"Fine. Hey beer man, five bottles of Sake as well."

The happy group started to the inn, when a man stopped Hakkai.

"Huh? Is there any problem Sir?"

The man looked up into Hakkai's emerald eyes, smiled, and gave Hakkai a kiss.

Hakuryu screeched, making the rest of the party turn and see the commotion Hakkai and the man were making.

Hakkai felt weak, as if the man was passing something through there mouths. The man suddenly stopped and fell to the ground unconscious.

What just happened here? Oh my god! I can't control my body anymore. That man must of did something!

_Welcome to your new prison!_

_Hamiamo!_

"Hakkai? What was that?" Goku asked as a group of men carried the unconscious body away.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, but I feel a little anemic. Who are you again?"

"Goku, and he is Goyjo and that is Sanzo. You wanna lie down?"

"Yes please." Hakuryu kept on screeching. "Shut it you stupid dragon!"

"Hakkai?"

"Nothing Goku, nothing."

_Goku! Don't listen to me! _

_He can't hear you, no one can hear you!_

"Hey Hakkai, why are you just standing there?"

"No reason, I'm coming."

Around nighttime, Hakkai was acting totally strange.

"Hey Hakkai, why are you smoking?"

Hakkai lifted his eyes from the paper, staring at Goku. "No reason."

"But you never smoke."

"I don't, don't I? Now please leave."

"But…"

"Go!"

Goku paused, and left the room.

Sanzo, Goyjo and Goku ate dinner without Hakkai that night, but he was still on their minds.

"Hakkai isn't acting like Hakkai lately."

"Tell me about it, I walked in on him calling a strippers bar."

"Strippers bar?"

"Wait! Didn't Hamiamo control Kougaiji?"

"Yea, so?"

"Maybe something is controlling Hakkai."

"That could explain that man going up and kissing him."

"Well, why don't we ask him a question only Hakkai would know? Then we'll see."

"Kay Sanzo."

Meanwhile, in the entrance of the town, Kyo stood looking around.

"So did ya hear?"

"Hear what?"

Kyo spotted two hookers smoking outside an inn.

"Today Hitoma kissed a guy!"

"Really? What did his wife say?"

"Dunno, but the guy he kissed, so hot! Green eyes, but a monocle was coving one of them, a dragon on his shoulder. I would ask him out in a sec."

Hakkai! Something doesn't sound kosher. I think I'll go undercover, but as what, and how? I know! I wish I looked like a hooker!

A bright light surrounded Kyo. When it died down, She looked totally different. Long blond hair tied in a ponytail, leather jacket over a pink halter and pink mini skirt. A single earring replaced her limiter. _I look like shit! I hate pink! Well, I better find out what's going on._

"Huh? Oh look Jina!" one of the woman, tall with tons of makeup, pointed at Kyo. The other woman, Jina, turned and saw the mysterious girl.

"Oh my god! You look adorable! You're like 15 or something! Yoohoo! Come here!" Kyo moved towards the two women. "You are so cute! What's your name?"

"My name is Kyo…no, my name is Kuriku." _Can't say my real name._

"Oh my god! Nice to meet ya Kuriku! I'm Jina, and this is Matoni" Jina pointed to the other woman. "Our boss will love you!" They dragged Kyo into the inn. "Ok Kuriku, this has many desperate men in here, you will take the next call."

"But…"

"No buts, now here is a call."

Kyo sighed. _Not what I had in mind. _

Jina picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, I would like one of your cutest strippers to come to room 113." Jina smiled.

"Yes sir, we will send up the cutest one we got! Yes, yes, ok, bye bye!" Jina hung up. "You're in luck Kuriku, a gentleman in room 113 is requesting for the cutest hooker here. That would be you of course!"

"Now remember, 100 buck for stripping, 250 for sex, plus 50 for each extra. Jina is going to room 308 and I'm going to room 275, so if you need any help you will know where to find us."

"Now go."

Kyo looked startled. _Eew! I'm really doing this! _She waved and walked down the hall. _113, 113, 113, ah, here we go!_

She knocked on the door. "It's open, come on in, I'm getting a few things."

Kyo entered, not a big room, but comfy. She sat on an ottoman and grabbed a handful of chips on the desk next to it.

"Eating without permission? Well, you aren't getting a tip then." Hakkai came out of the bathroom with a bottle in one hand and whipped cream in the other. "Like whipped cream? I love it plain out of the bottle." He smiled.

_Hakkai? I must act different! _"Uh, yea sure I like it."

He smiled and put the thing he was holding down. "Here, let me give you a backrub" He sat on the chair behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Kyo shivered. "You ok? Well, my name is Hakkai, what is yours?"

Kyo shivered "Ku…riku."

"Kuriku eh?" Hakkai started to undo the halter. "What a nice name."

"What are you doing Hakkai!" Goku was standing in the door in awe. Sanzo and Goyjo were surprised.

"Oh, nothing, come in, we can share her!" he smiled.

The men entered. "Uh, Hakkai-san? We were remembering the good old days, but I forgot who your sister's name was."

"My sister?" He paused and looked at Kyo. "Kuriku?"

Sanzo pulled out a gun. "All right, who are you? Hakkai would know the answer would be Kanan."

Hakkai smiled "dear me, you really are smart. Well, you should know who I am then." He licked the back of Kyo. She shivered.

"S…stop Hakkai-sama." _Who?_

He looked surprised, "but you are supposed to like it, you are a hooker after all."

"You got a hooker?"

Hakkai stood up. "Yes, Sanzo, you and your party are really getting on my nerves." He prepared a chi blast. "Now die god dammit!" Hakkai fires.

Kyo ran in front of the Sanzo party spreading her arms. The shot hit her.

"Oh my god!" Goku said as the girl absorbed the blast.

Kyo saw what she did, and ran to the other side of the room, leaving gaping men.

Hakkai acted quickly, he ran to Goku and kissed him. Goku absorbed Hamiamo into his body as Hakkai fell unconscious. Kyo ran and pulled Hakkai aside as Hamiamo finished taking control of Goku.

Goku walked over to Kyo and pulled on the halter. "Hakkai said we can share, you, but he's out, so I'll do the honors."

Kyo pulled back. "That's it! Leave me alone!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku acted surprised.

"Who are you?"

_I wanna be me! _A bright light surrounded Kyo, and she returned to normal. "Sorry 'bout the disguise, I wanted some questions answered."

"Wha?" _Kyo? I got an idea! _"Oh Kyo I'm so sad."

"Huh?" She turned to Goku "Why?"

"Cause your back! Everything was great till you came. I only pretended to like you because I pitied you."

"Goku, is this true?"

"Of course it is! Just go! I hate you and I wish you would die!"

Kyo looked like she wanted to cry. "Goku, if that is how you really feel, then fine, I'll go somewhere you won't have to worry about me. I just wanted to see you. You are so kind, you're my best friend and I'll do anything for you. Good bye Sanzo party." Now in tears, she ran.

"That's it!" Sanzo started to chant a sutra.

Hakkai awoke and looked around. "What's going on?"

"I think Sanzo-sama is pissed off."

Sanzo finished, his scripture surrounded Goku and there was a scream. "You may have finished me off, but I'll be back!"

"What did you just do?"

"I banished Hamiamo's soul. He may be immortal, but he can't escape the bounds of hell."

Goku looked around. "Where's that girl?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry Goku, but she turned out to be Kyo. 'You' said some awful things…"

"You said 'Just go! I hate you and I wish you would die!' she ran in tears. She probably thinks now that you were also after her."

Goku ran. _Damn! I gotta find her and tell her the truth! _

Meanwhile, Kyo transformed back into her 'hooker' form. _He was my last hope, now I am alone again. I need to find Jina._ She ran to room 308 and bolted in. "Jina!" Jina was sitting in a chair eating a meat bun. "Oh hi! Want a meat bun?"

Kyo nodded and sat on the ottoman and nibbled on the meat bun.

"This is the boss' room, he is also my husband though, I was wondering, you are homeless, right?"

Kyo nodded. _I am now._

"Well then why don't you stay with me and Jina." A tall man holding two cans of beer walked in. "My name is Hei Natan, Jina told me all about you. We can't have any kids, and you seem perfect! We can adopt you!"

Kyo smiled. _Seems like a nice couple. _"Why not."

Jina giggled, "Then you can be called Hei Kuriku. Oh, by the way, how much money did you get?"

Kyo paused. _Gotta think of a lie, can't tell them it was my friend possessed by someone else. _"Well, he tried to kill me, so I ran. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, we have plenty, why don't you and I go shopping for something else to wear. We are going to a new town tomorrow."

_Perfect! I will start a new life! _"Kay!" Jina and Kyo walked out.

Goku ran to the front desk. "Dumbbell man, have you seen a girl, long blond hair and dressed in pink."

"Yea, hottie, I was thinking of asking her out."

"Was she with anyone else?"

"Yea, two locals, Matoni and Jina. If you wanna talk to them, Matoni is the gossiper. She is in room 275. The other is with her husband in room 308."

_Hmm, 275 is in another building, so I should go to room 308. _"Thanks man!" Goku ran to room 308 and bolted in. "Kyo! I'm sorry!"

Natan popped his head out of the mini bar. "There is no Kyo hear, and shouldn't you knock?"

"Sorry, but where is your wife?"

"Jina? She took our new daughter and went shopping. We're moving tomorrow to Sito, so please leave us alone."

Goku wasted no time and ran to the streets, he saw the girl from Hakkai's room looking at some pants.

"Kyo!"

The girl paused, but moved on to the shirts where a woman was piling clothes into her arms.

"Hey Jina, can I get this?" Kyo held up a sports jacket.

"You are into boys clothes I see, not fond of girls clothes?"

"Kyo, will you just hear me out!" He grabbed Kyo's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you touching my daughter?" Jina pushed his hand away. "And her name is not Kyo, it's Kuriku."

Goku took Kyo's hand and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Police! That man is kidnapping my daughter!"

Goku pulled Kyo as far away from the clothes store as he could. "What's the matter with you?"

"Let go of me." She pulled her hand away from him. "You didn't want to see me again so I started a new life."

"But I said I was sorry!"

"Goku, I thought things would get better after I met you, you saved me from Hamiamo and Kougaiji. Then you told me it was a charity case. I'm not weak anymore, so leave me the hell alone!" She punched Goku in the stomach, knocking him out. "Goodbye Son Goku."


	4. Fate Sealed

short chapter, but it's not over yet!

"I call to the stand Hei Kuriku." Goku wasn't used to wearing a suit and kept pulling at it. _Damn that Jina, saying I tried to kidnap Kyo for their money. They didn't even hear my story! _He turned to Kyo, who was sitting with Natan, her 'new' father, the richest man in town. _Please tell them the truth Kyo, Sanzo will kill me! He's going to kill me anyway. _

She didn't look at him; instead she stood and made her way to the witness' stand.

Goku's lawyer, some man who came up to them in the streets, was looking through papers. Goku took a peek at one of them. _Hmm, bekarazu shinzuru nani omaesan gorannasai okeru desu. What does that have to do with me? Hmm, there's more. Kyomi Samu. What does this all mean?_

"Will you say all, reveal all, and say the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yessir." She sat in the chair.

Goku's lawyer smiled and stood up. "Kuriku, nice name."

Everyone looked puzzled "uh, thanks, I guess."

"To bad it isn't your real name." Everyone started to whisper. "Tell us your real name Kuriku."

Kyo looked at the mysterious man. "What are you getting at?"

"Objection!"

"Agreed, what are you getting at?"

"This isn't about Goku, it's about a legend. Bekarazu shinzuru nani omaesan gorannasai okeru desu. Don't believe what you see."

"Objection!"

"What are you getting at?" the lawyer looked at the judge. The judge paused, and sat back in his chair. "Never mind."

"What is your name Kuriku?"

Kyo stared. "Samu Kyomi."

Everyone gasped. "Then why did you say your name was Kuriku?"

"I was running from someone so I changed it."

"And who was that?"

Kyo looked serious. "Goku."

Everyone looked at another. What was going on? Goku look as puzzled as the rest of the Sanzo party.

"Why don't you show what you really look like?"

Kyo looked at him. She was inflamed. The light surrounded her and revealed her real self. "How do you know all this?"

He smiled. "Let me inturduce myself, my name is Semote, also known as Hamiamo's sensei."

Kyo stared into his dark eyes. "That is it! I don't want to be the chosen one anymore! I didn't want to know about outside Jimotanu. Everyone leave me alone!" the ground was shaking and everyone was scared. She disappeared with a flash.

"Sanzo! What's going on?" The Sanzo-ikkou had escaped from the courtroom and was driving out of town.

"The chosen one is supposed to accept their powers. But it seems Kyo has had it with her powers, even though she just found how to use them."

"If this continues, the world will eventually give in and be destroyed."

"Oh great! So what are we going to do?"

Hakkai turned onto a bumpy road. "Well, if I was going to destroy the world, I would go to the one place I felt comfortable."

"Her birth place?"

"Exactly!"

"Where was she born?"

"Kuriku Falls."

"So that's where she got that name."

Hakkai stopped at the top of a mountain. "Fortunate for us, we are there right now."

Sanzo hopped out of the jeep. "We have little time, lets split up."

Kyo sat on the tip on the mountain, she had no clue why she got here, but it felt safe. She looked down at the falling water. Goku ran up and saw her. "Kyo!"

Goku jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. "Kyo don't destroy the world!"

"What are you talking about?"

Goku told everything, from Hamiamo possessing him to accepting her powers.

"I feel so bad, I'm sorry Goku!"

Everything went still, the world was saved.

"I would never say that Kyo. You are everything to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Goku kissed her.

"………!" Kyo finally succumbed to Goku's kiss.

Goku lifted his head. Kyo touched her mouth. "What was that?"

Goku smiled. "I…I love you Kyo."

Kyo smiled. "Me too, but I was kinda talking about the tongue."

He blushed. "I don't know, sorry."

The rest of the Sanzo party arrived on top of the mountain.

"Hey Goku, did you Whoa!"

A light surrounded Kyo, it disappeared and she collapsed.

"What just happened Sanzo?"

Sanzo smirked. "It looks like she found a lover and now she is just like Goku. A dangerous youkai with a power limiter."

It has been a week, and Kyo awoke. After the Sanzo part filled her in, she agreed to stay with them and continue west and stop Gyumoah's revival. Now Goku and Kyo were lovers and Kyo was now normal…for a bloodthirsty youkai anyway (concealed by a diadem.) Anyway, they are still going…to the west!


	5. Coliseum

"Give me back that meat bun!"

"And what if I don't?"

Normal day, Sanzo closed his eyes trying to block to sounds of the fighting. No use, he reached into his pocket and started to pull out his gun.

"You two, why don't just split it in half or something? We are all getting headaches."

Sanzo let go of the gun. It has been a month since they found Kyo. The girl was much like Goku. Golden diadem around her forehead, brought to heaven, very dangerous, and big appetite. But she was different. She had wielded the power of the chosen one. Somehow, Sanzo was fond of this girl.

Hakkai laughed. "Wow, you stopped a fight between Goku and Goyjo, you a saint or something?"

"Funny Hakkai." Kyo leaned on the seat. "I'm gonna sleep, so don't make me solve anymore fights."

Goyjo rolled his crimson eyes. "Woman. Can't live with them and can't live without them."

Goku looked at Kyo. He had recently confessed he loved her. She now had the same weaknesses and strengths as him, now not a chosen one. She said she liked him to, but they tried to keep their relationship small.

"What's this?" Sanzo pulled a piece of paper from the front of Jeep's grate and read it aloud to the rest.

WANT TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO DURING YOUR TRIP?

JOIN THE PARATIN TOURNAMENT!

YOU CAN ENTER IN GROUPS OF FOUR OR AS A SINGLE

SIGN UP IN PARATIN COLISEUM NOW!

HOSPITALITY AND FOOD INCLUDED

INGERIES WILL BE DEALT WITH. NOT INCHARGE OF DEATH

"That sound like fun! Lets join, can we Sanzo?"

"No."

"Why not, Kougaiji's stepmother can't revive Gyumoah with out the Matan scripture."

"Fine, but just this once, and I'm not going to fight, got it?"

"Cool." Kyo opened her eyes. "I've always wanted to try one of these."

"Hakkai, how much longer to Paratin Coliseum?"

"Just a couple hours, just be patient Goku."

---Paratin Coliseum---

"Names?" A blunt man sitting in a booth looked at the Sanzo party.

"Cho Hakkai, Sha Goyjo, Son Goku, and Samu Kyomi."

Goku looked anxiously around at the many other participants. "When will the compotation start?"

"Tomorrow. Here is a list of rules. How many rooms would you like?"

"Two, and a cot in one of them." Sanzo didn't mind saying two rooms anymore. Anyone could sleep with Kyo and the rest would have to deal with him or Hakkai.

The man nodded handing Sanzo two keys. "Thanks, when you want dinner call room service." They nodded and started to walk away. "Wait a moment." They paused. "I need to talk to the dame."

Kyo frowned. "Don't call me dame. I'll meet you guys in the rooms, and I call one of the beds in the two person room." She walked back to the man.

"I call the other!" Goku smiled. "Oh, and is it dinnertime?"

"Bakasaru! We just got here."

Later that night, Kyo came back for dinner.

"What did the guy want?" Goku shoved down some stir-fry.

"He asked some strange questions." Kyo sat and grabbed a couple dumplings. "Like how old are you, where are you from, stuff like that." She stuffed one in her mouth. "Oh, and he gave me these, he said to give them to you." She handed out some papers to the men.

"It looks like what section we are in. I'm in section A."

Goku spilt some teriyaki sauce on the paper. "Eew, well mine says B."

"Section C here."

"I got section D. Guess I might have to fight one of you." Kyo stuffed another dumpling in her mouth. "Hey Sanzo, are you gonna watch?"

Sanzo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to bed, Hakkai, make sure you and Goyjo don't make any sound."

Hakkai laughed. "Yes sir."

"I'm heading to bed too." Kyo popped her last dumpling in her mouth. "Gotta get ready for tomorrow." She headed out to the next room. "Night all."

"Night."

The next morning, Goku was the first one up. "Wake up Kyo, we'll be late!"

Kyo rolled on her side. "C'mon, five more minutes?"

Goku tugged on the sleeve. "Come on! I already got breakfast on the table, now eat up while I wake the others."

Kyo slid out of bed and walked to the table. She slumped in a chair and grabbed a bowl of rice. "Hm? What's this?" She picked up a flower and a note on the tray. "Lets see, Good luck and don't give up." She looked at the flower. It was a sunflower, but something seemed wrong with it. Kyo lifted it to her nose when a pinkish spray emerged from the flower. She coughed, but nothing seemed to happen. _Strange._

"Come on, hurry up!" Goku popped his head in the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She took a meat bun and headed out the door. _What was that?_

---Coliseum Round 1---

"And the winner is…Son Goku!" The crowd cheered. A couple girls were shouting asking for his number. Sanzo sighed.

"Sad people, well, next should be Kyo."

Kyo entered eating her meat bun. She wore a black sports jacket and black baggy pants that were obviously too big on her. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a bandana to cover her diadem. Everyone noticed that she was the only girl fighting and others noticed that she seemed a little woozy.

Goku ran over to her concerned. "Kyo, you ok? You look kinda funky."

"Just fine, kinda tired though." She walked to the ring. On the opposite side was a man, probably the same age as Sanzo sharpening his spear. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Nanami. So chickie, what you doing playing with the big boys?"

Kyo smirked. "First of all, the name is Kyo, not chickie, and I'm not as weak as you think."

Nanami stood up and went into the ring. "I'm that case, expect no mercy."

Kyo walked into the ring as well. "Wouldn't ask for any other way."

An announcer stood by the ring. "Nanami from section E against Kyomi from section D. Ready? Fight!"

Kyo extended her arm. "Yokoa Ice Brand!" a light shone in her hand and a double-sided sword appeared in her hand.

Nanami smiled. "So how did you like your flower?"

Kyo paused. "You sent that to me?"

"Yes, and you know that pink smoke that you inhaled? It is made from a rare herb that causes summoning weapons to unusable. Now Yokoa, disappear!"

The Yokoa suddenly shimmered and turned into a puff of pink smoke.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Goku looked furious.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Nanami charging towards Kyo. With nothing to defend herself with, she dodged.

"You ass!" she landed on her feet on the other side of the ring.

Nanami smiled. He turned and charged again. This time, Kyo stood still watching his foot pattern. He pulled his spear hand back ready to puncture her when she ducked and kicked him in the ankle, causing him to fall and drop the spear.

Kyo quickly grabbed the spear and pointed it towards Nanami's throat. "Give up yet?" Nanami looked at the sharpened spear point and cringed.

"Yes, yes I give up, please don't kill me!" Kyo dropped the spear as the crowd stared in amazement.

"Uh, the winner is Samu Kyomi." There was a pause, and then everyone cheered.

Kyo walked off stage towards the Sanzo party. "So, how did I do?"

They looked at her in awe. "How, how did you learn those moves?"

"I really don't know, everything just came to me."

"What was your weapon called?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Yokoa, a special blade with many forms effective towards many enemies. Kinda like your Nyoiboh Goku."

"Woooow!"

The announcer approached the stand. "All right folks, for the last fight of the day, to decide who will be in the semi finals, Goku from section A against Kyomi form section D. Lets hear some noise!"

Goku and Kyo looked at each other. "Already? I thought we would have some time."

"Guess we'll have to fight."

Kyo walked back into the ring. "Good luck Goku, you'll need it."

Goku smiled "You too. And don't hold back, I wanna see blood."

"Ready? Fight!"

Goku wasted no time and charged to Kyo. She jumped and landed behind him, before he could react, she packed a solid punch knocking him down.

"Come on Goku, this is to easy." Kyo stepped on his stomach, making him cough up a little blood.

Goku summoned his Nyoiboh and swung it making Kyo lose her balance. He got on his knee holding his stomach with one hand and using the other to punch Kyo in stomach.

She caught his fist and kneed him in the…uh…you know…

Goku fell rolling in pain while Kyo stood up and kicked him in the side. Goku flew off the stage and into the stonewall. He fell flat on his face.

"Out of the ring, start the counting, you have till ten to get back in the ring or Kyomi is the winner. 1…2…3…4…5…"

"Hold it!" A man in a suit holding a martini came into the ring. He lifted Kyo's chin and looked in her eyes. "Lovely eyes, bright like the sun and the color of it too."

Kyo moved his hand away. "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled. "You can call me Mr. Tamikachi. I'm the one who set up this tournament. I say that Son Goku lost this match." He pulled her bandana off, revealing the diadem.

Goku was carried out of the ring where nurses aided to him. Kyo started after him.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Tamikachi smiled; he pressed a button on the side of the stadium walls, making the sides of the ring to open a little. Out of the cracks came chains that sought out and clasped around Kyo's wrists.

"Wha? What's going on?"

Mr. Tamikachi stepped forward. "Sorry Kyomi, but this was just a trap to lure woman like you. This really is a slave market trap, today's special, Samu Kyomi. Oh, and don't try to struggle, no youkai or even monster can break out of those chains."

"Hey! You give us back Kyo right now!" Goyjo prepared his Shakujo.

A trap door opened underneath the Sanzo party and they fell.

Mr. Tamikachi stepped over the crack and lifted her chin. "Alright folks, if you want to buy Kyo and see others like her, come to Tomashi, a town just a mile west from here. Remember, this is not illegal." Mr. Tamikachi left.

"Why does this always happen to me? I am SO over being damsel in distress." Kyo struggled a little, but eventually a man came forward and stuck a syringe into her neck. Kyo's eyes rolled into her head and she fell unconscious.

Goku awoke in the hotel room with Sanzo and Goyjo flipping through papers and Hakkai making some soup. He sat up and shook his head. "Uh, where's Kyo? I thought she would be back by now."

Goyjo looked up from the papers. "You awake? It seems like the person who set up this tournament actually set a trap to find tough woman to sell in a slave market."

Sanzo twisted his cigarette butt in the ashtray. "Get over here monkey, we need help looking for the closest one."

Goku got up and sighed. "She always seems to be damsel in distress, must be hard." He took a pile of papers and looked them over. "Found it. Tomashi Mansion. Just looks like a huge house to me."

Sanzo grabbed the sheet of paper and looked it over. He took out a blueprint and found what he was searching for. The Summer Room. "The Summer Room is where newly found slaves go. I'm thinking Kyo would be here."

Goyjo grabbed a picture of Kyo and stuffed it in his pocket. "Got it. Lets rumble."

---Tomashi Mansion---

Kyo awoke on a soft bed. She couldn't remember what happened at the coliseum, all she knew was she was chained to the ground and her friends disappearing in a hole in the ground. She closed her eyes. Her head felt like it would burst open.

"She's awake sir. I'll get her ready sir." An older girl she had never seen before was talking to a man. The girl's blond hair draped against her body, a silver band circled her arm and she wore a long green cloth. Kyo shock her head. _Where the hell am I? _The girl walked to Kyo and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Chihiro." She gave Kyo a cup of water. "Welcome to Tomashi Mansion."

"Hn." Kyo looked around the big room; it was a bright jade color with antiques everywhere. Kyo looked at herself now, she was wearing a cloth similar to the one Chihiro was wearing; only it was white. She also noticed the silver band on her left wrist. Kyo tried to take it off.

"You can't, it is a shock device with a tracker so you can't run away." Chihiro opened the curtain letting the light stream in. Kyo squinted, but soon grew used to the bright sun beaming on her.

"Shock device? What the hell is this place?"

"Tomashi Mansion, the world's most famous and elegant slavery." She took a small mechanism from the table and turned a little knob.

"Ow!" Kyo looked into Chihiro's deep blue eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

Chihiro smiled. "Follow me." She grabbed Kyo's hand and led her to an office. "Sir, Kyomi Samu here."

Kyo looked into the eyes of three men. "Uh, hi?"

"Don't talk until said to." One man yapped. "Stand straight, chin up, and don't use your attitude with me." He turned the knob on the mechanism. Kyo jumped as the shock circled through her body.

One of the men fixed his glasses. "So this little runt is the strongest you have ever seen, making Nanami forfeit in less then five minutes even with the herb?"

The third man, Mr. Tamikachi, nodded. "Yes, but she is very determined and picky, not likely to do what others tell her to do."

The glasses man smiled. "The legend of the girl locked in Chikomi, that is definitely her. Well worth a lot of money."

"Yes." The first man agreed. "We shall charm this girl. Chihiro, change her band to power 1000. When that is done, take her to the market, she is to be sold ASAP. When she is sold, bring her to the fixing room, tell them to use 666 on her"

Chihiro grabbed Kyo's arm. "Come girl." And they exited.

Later that day, the sale begun. Five young woman including Kyo were lined up. Mr. Tamikachi smiled and spoke.

"Gentlemen, today we have a treat, the legend of the girl locked away in Mount Chikomi are true! Today with us is Samu Kyomi." He turned the knob on the mechanism. Kyo let out a yelp and stepped forward toward the men. "Our youngest so far, size D, can beat ten of the strongest men in two minutes flat."

The men whispered. One by one, they studied her up close.

"Ok gentlemen, this girl can be used for anything, from lover to solider, the Renati's curse will be placed on her so she will be obedient. Now, do I hear Three million?"

"Three mill."

"Four."

"Five million and a chocolate chip cookie."

"Five million and a chocolate chip cookie going once…twice…"

"Fifty million" A big man stepped forward.

"Ah, sold to Mr. Hito. She will be waiting at the front gate."

"My driver will pick her up." Hito left.

Mr. Tamikachi smiled. "Kyomi, you have just been sold to Hito, the richest man in the world. He comes here a lot to buy slaves for his inn in Mysuta." He looked at Chihiro, "Take her away."

Chihiro finally got to a room and made Kyo stay still. A big man entered holding an old box made of pine. Two other men that looked like wrestlers in suits came after. One of the wrestlers held Kyo's arms tightly while the other undid the pin holding the cloth up.

"What the hell? Lemme go now!" Kyo shouted and kicked at the two men, but they just laughed as if the pain she was giving them was like a feather. The other man opened the box and took out an old slip of paper.

"Renati's curse. Whoever this charm is placed upon will be a like a lifeless doll, obeying every orders they are given." The man placed it on Kyo's back. Green sparks came out making Kyo howl. The man said something in a foreign language and everything went black.

"This itches like crazy." The Sanzo-ikkou decided to do two trips, one to see what it was like and the other to break Kyo out.

"You sure they haven't sold her yet?" They were all in disguise or attempting to. Goku was wearing a plaid t-shirt and jeans, he hid his diadem with a baseball cap.

"I never said that, but I think they most likely kept her." Sanzo was wearing a red V-neck and jeans. He hid his blond hair under a red wig.

Goyjo frowned. "Damn, I look pretty darn hot." Goyjo wore a tan shirt unbuttoned and a black jacket with a matching hat and slacks. He had his crimson hair in a ponytail and a couple necklaces around his neck.

Hakkai laughed. He wore a pale green shirt and a gray suit. To top it off, he wore a bright red tie.

They were on a tour of the mansion. Goyjo was pretty happy to see all these woman running around. He stopped one of them in her tracks.

"Hey honey, how about you and I going somewhere special tonight?"

Chihiro giggled. "Sorry, but I'm busy."

Goyjo frowned; he rummaged through his pocket and found the picture of Kyo. "Ok then, have you seen this girl around anywhere?"

She took the picture and looked at it. "Yes, this is Kyomi, sour attitude she got."

Sanzo stepped in. "We would like to, uh, examine her."

"I'm sorry sir, but she was sold two days ago to Mr. Hito."

Goku popped in. "mister who?"

"Mr. Hito, owner of an inn in Mysuta, a town west of here."

"Let's go guys." The party left.


	6. Sanzo in Love? Maybe

---Mysuta---

I couldn't move a muscle. _Damn, I feel like shit. _All I could hear were voices. _Where am I? How long have I even been here?__It's so cold in here, where are you guys? I wanna see you Goku. Sanzo, Goyjo, Hakkai, please help me!_ A tear trickled down my face. _Everything is dark and cold, I just wanna go home!_

"You have no home Samu Kyomi."

I was still alone, but a voice came as if someone was standing next to me. It was deep and rough, no I knew at least. _Go away, I do have a home, a home with my friends._

The voice laughed. "What friends? You are all alone girl, no one is here to help you."

The black space I was floating in turned white, I could now see the real world, what is was doing. There was a man wearing a bathrobe smiling, I could tell what he was doing and I didn't like it. _Stop! Stop it right now._

He smiled and started to take of the bathrobe.

"Hito-sama! Someone is here. You know what to do."

The man sighed; he pulled up the bathrobe and exited the room. He stopped at the door. "You're mine Samu, even if you like it or not." The door shut.

_Ass!_ I closed my eyes and sighed. _Just luck I guess, but he will be back, I know it._ Suddenly, everything went black again.

"Welcome to Hito Inn and Resort. I am the famous Hito Ze Hito, how many rooms would you, like?"

Sanzo looked up at the man and made a face. "Where is Kyo?"

Hito put his arm over his mouth to hide a smile. "Kyo? Never heard of one with that name."

Goku pushed Sanzo away, worried that he would kill the man. "Sanzo, I smell something…"

"There is no Kyo here, but if you would like, I'll give you two rooms, and one for free."

Sanzo shook with anger "Fine, I'll go with the monkey." Goku grabbed the keys and led Sanzo away from the grinning man. "Have a good night!"

They walked down a dimly lit hall, Sanzo just squeezed Goku's hand, and it made him feel a little better. Somehow, Kyo was always there to help him, but with her gone, he felt a little empty. He let out a small gasp, small enough so Goku couldn't hear, he like Kyo. No! No! No!

"Here we are!" The saru opened a door and they slipped into the room. It was big, with two rooms, each with a bed and a mini bar. There was an open space with a couch. A very peaceful room. Goku ran to one of the bedrooms and stuck his head in the mini bar.

"Bakasarzu." Sanzo went to the other room and took off his outer garments. A knock was heard at the door. Sanzo ignored it, but Goku popped his head in with his arms full of food and a meat bun in his mouth.

"Should I get it Sanzo?" the boy looked at me with those damn eyes, the same color gold as Kyo's, only his shone brightly, and Kyo's were pleading to forget her past.

"Fine." Sanzo looked out the window. _Where is that girl? _

"Oh my god! You look terrible." Sanzo turned his head, looking at the monkey, but whom was he talking to? "Come in, come in, Sanzo is worried about you."

Sanzo quickly turned to see Kyo walking in wearing a black kimono with fiery patterns consuming it. She was holding a tray holding tea and pastries. Goku took the tray and placed it on a nearby table. He then ran to Kyo and hugged her. "Kyo, you're ok."

"No she isn't Goku." Sanzo came out of his room. He pulled Goku away and lifted the black hair away from her face. He stared into two yellow eyes. There was no feeling in them at all, just two round circles of gold. "Take off the kimono."

Goku looked at Sanzo both confused and frightened. "But why?"

"Renati's curse traps the spirit of the user in an abyss of darkness, leaving an obedient and lifeless body." Sanzo showed Goku her eyes, and Goku slid the kimono down to her waist. A piece of old paper was attaching itself to her back. Sanzo gently pealed it off. Kyo's eyes filled and she gasped.

"Kyo! You're really ok this time!" Goku hugged the half dressed girl again, this time, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Goku…" She closed her eyes as her left hand held Goku's.

Sanzo was happy, yet mad. Goku got the girl in the end, and all he had was a slip of paper. "Goku, can you find that Hito man and kill him for me? I need to talk with Kyo privately."

Goku let go of Kyo, gave her a peck on the cheek, and ran to find that SOB. Sanzo shut and bolted the door behind him. Somehow, a strong power he never felt before came over him as he walked to Kyo and grabbed her arms tightly.

"Ow! What are you trying to do, brake my arm?"

Sanzo felt good, he forced her on her knees and bent down to the young girl and kissed her. Her eyes widened, she struggled but both arms were completely useless. Sanzo finally pulled away.

"No…don't Sanzo, what's gotten in to you?" Kyo tried to get up but Sanzo pushed her down with his elbow.

"Quiet girl. I love you a lot and I won't let Goku steal all the fun." He kissed her again, but this time, slipped his tongue in as well. He felt pleased as she shook in fear, he started to undo his pants, when suddenly; there was a knock at the door.

"Damn" Sanzo dropped Kyo's arm and answered the door. "What!"

Goku was now with Goyjo as they stared in disbelief. Kyo got up off the floor and saw them. She looked back at Sanzo and ran. Goyjo sighed. "What did you do you stupid priest?"

Sanzo frowned and turned away. "Nothing of your concern."

"You almost raped Kyo! We heard everything." Goku looked mad, he usually was very forgiving, but not tonight. He ran after Kyo.

"Very sad priesty boy. That girl has been through enough." Goyjo walked away. "I'm going to get Hakkai so we can look for Kyo."

Sanzo slammed the door, but paused. What even made him do that? He did have a crush on Kyo, but he would never do that. Hito. Goku must of smelt the blood on his bathrobe. He was a damn demon and almost controlled Sanzo. He sighed and went off to sleep and to get some things straight.

Kyo was running as fast as she could in the kimono. It was slipping off her shoulder cause she didn't tie it, she didn't know how to, or even how it got on her. She could tell Goku was on her tail. It was no use, she slowed down.

"Kyo! There you are." Goku was there quickly. He grabbed her hand and held in tight, like if he made sure she wouldn't run. "I'm going with you."

Kyo looked at Goku, he was serious. No use getting him out of it. "But what about money?"

"I got some cash from a while back, Sanzo wanted me too, so he gave me some money just in case we were alone, enough to get us through the year."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We will wait a day and the others should leave, then we can live here." Goku pulled her hair aside. "Don't worry to much, I'll protect you, and I also seems you can protect yourself." He pulled up his sleeve showing her a huge bruise.

"Sorry." She looked the other way. "Lets get something to eat, I haven't eaten in days." She and Goku walked away.

"The closest town is ten minutes away from here. They could of gone there." Hakkai looked on the map.

Goyjo stuck another cigarette in his mouth. "Ya, whatever, haven't you noticed that Kyo is drawing us in and doesn't even know it?"

Hakkai looked up. "Something about her is wrong. She is a good person and wants to help stop Gyumaoh. So what is it then?"

Sanzo entered the room. "Lets go then, the monkey can't care on his own." He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and exited.

Hakkai and Goyjo exchanged glances. "Lets go."


End file.
